Grand final
by Crazy Av
Summary: Ils l'avaient fait ils y étaient arrivés,les nationaux,un rêve enfin atteint pour notre équipe de volley ball.


Ils l'avaient fait ils y étaient arrivés,les nationaux,un rêve enfin atteint pour notre équipe de volley ball. La joie avait était à son comble lorsque leurs rude match s'était terminer à 34/32 contre Nekoma. Karasuno avait crié sa joie tous le monde avait pleurés de joie et de bonheur,ils avaient tous donnés leurs tripes pour arriver jusque là. Grâce à leurs efforts mis en commun,chacun avait mis la main à la patte pour arriver à la victoire. Et c'est ainsi que notre grande équipe fis la fête toute la soirée à chanter,crier,et s'amuser en compagnie des Chats qui avait bien acceptés la défaites la bataille légendaire des ordures leurs ayant donné beaucoup de spectable. Hinata avait bien sur était le plus bruyant avec Kageyama accompagné de Tanaka et Nishinoya,le restant de l'équipe fêtant la victoire comme il se devait dans le centre omnisports de la ville de Tokyo.  
>Le jeune passeur et notre meilleure feinteur s'étaient mis à l'écart sur l'un des balcons de la grande pièce où était les deux équipes,afin de parler du match et du moments magique ou ils avaient marqués le dernier point ensemble.<br>-Kageyama c'était..c'était si incroyable! t'est vraiment géniale! merci merci merci,fit le petit roux allant dans les bras du noiraud très surpris.  
>-Mais..mais pourquoi tu me dis merci idiot! rougit t'il<p>

-Mais c'est toi qu'a permis à l'équipe de marquer! t'est super géniale et je te dis merci de nous avoir emmenés à la victoire.  
>-Crétin c'est toi qui à marqué le point,je n'ai fais qu'ouvrir la voie pour toi<p>

-Peut être mais tu m'as donné la passe et on à marqué grâce à notre passe ultra rapide!,grâce à toi j'ai pus surmonter tous les murs et voir tout le terrain qui s'étendait devant moi,rajouta le petit roux.  
>Merci encore une fois sourit sincèrement le plus petit.<br>-Ben je..je..je de rien imbécile d'Hinata.  
>Shoyo était réellement heureux,grâce à Tobio ils avaient gagnés la finale,elle avait était certes dur et laborieuse mais la victoire était à eux.<p>

-Je te l'ai dis en début d'année,aussi longtemps que je serais là tu seras invincible,murmura l'ébène caressant doucement la chevelure de feu de l'attaquant,le passeur de génie s'étant quelque peu calmé habitué aux élan d'émotions du plus jeune bien que ce dernier arrivait toujours à être imprévisible. Le noiraud profitant de sa proximité avec son amis pour profiter à plein poumons du parfum de clémentine qui émanait de la chevelure de soleil d'Hinata.  
>Et dire qu'il était finalement tombé amoureux de cette boule d'énergie en mouvement non stop,il se laissait toujours entraîner part le roux,quand ce dernier avait décidé quelques chose,il le suivait sens cesse,ils se taquinaient se cherchaient. Et ça n'a avait pas était facile d'admettre ses sentiments envers l'attaquant,depuis le jour ou Kageyama l'avait rencontré dans se fameux couloir.<br>Il y avait eu cette petite étincelle entre eux,encore aujourd'hui le duo en avait fais un véritable deux coéquipier enflammaient le terrain,ils avaient cette présence et cette aura de puissance et de complicité qui se dégageait d'eux à chaque match. Tandis que le cœur du plus petit s'emballa subitement sentant les mains de son passeur caresser sa chevelure rousse avec une douceur incroyable,sentant le poids du plus grand commencé à se faire sur lui,Shoyo s'inquiéta subitement pour le jeune homme.  
>-Kageyama ça..ça va? bafouilla le petit roux.<p>

-Oui je vais bien,je suis un peu fatigué c'est rien idiot.  
>-Mais..mais..<p>

-C'est rien crétin je vais bien! écoute un peu se qu'on te dis.  
>-Mais kageyama,fit le plus petit des deux toujours en piquant un fard monumentale<p>

-Quoi?  
>-Je heum...j'aimais bien que tu caresses mes cheveux! c'est super agréable!c'est super gentil! annonçait le petit en rougissant de plus en plus,j'aime beaucoup être avec toi,j'aime quand tu me fais des passes,j'aime passer du temps avec toi je.. veux qu'ont soit ensemble pour toujours!<p>

Le noiraud lui écoutait le rouquin aussi rouge que lui ses joues enflammée d'un magnifique rouge carmin,la main du jeune passeur venant se poser avec douceur sur la joue d'Hinata la caressant avec toute la tendresse du monde. Le petit rouquin se laissant faire heureux que l'ébène laisse apparaître un merveilleux sourire sur ses lèvres.  
>-Hinata,je t'avais dis que tant que je serais là tu serais invincible,mais quand tu es avec moi c'est moi qui me sent invincible,rougit Kageyama fortement,ne croyant pas une seule seconde qu'il avait pu dire ça,sans bafouiller une seule fois. Le petit roux lui offrant un sourire des plus lumineux et des plus beau que n'ai jamais vu le plus grand,il sentit alors son cœur s'emballé à une vitesse folle,se rendant alors compte que le plus petit s'était rapproché de plus en plus de son visage part il ne savait quel moyen,le passeur passant d'un état normale à se celui d'un véritable homard cuit.(Nda:J'ai le droit xD)<br>-Ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dises ça tu sais,ça me fait plaisir,sourit sincèrement le rouquin

-Idiot c'est normale on est coéquipier quand même!  
>-Oui on est devenue complice et amis depuis le début de l'année. Tu sais j'étais sérieux en disant que je voulais rester avec pour toujours.<br>Cette réplique ayant de raison du noiraud le pauvre cerveau de ce dernier ayant subit une trop vive ébullition de la part du petit roux,le plus grand se laissant glisser contre le mur devant un Hinata surprit. Ce dernier se rendait t'il au moins compte de se qu'il pouvait bien dire

-Kageyama? tu vas bien?  
>-Oui c'est bon je vais bien,t'en fais pas crétin.<p>

-Mais tu m'as fais peur!fit le petit se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son passeur de génie.  
>-Désoler,dit t'il doucement caressant une fois de plus la chevelure de soleil d'Hinata le parfum de celui ci arrivant au narine du plus grand se délectant une fois de cette douceur odeur.<br>Les deux partenaires et amis restant comme se ci un moment,le rouquin finissant part s'endormir contre son coéquipier,ce dernier soupirant portant le petit sur son dos ne s'étant pas fais remarquer par le restant de l'équipe trop absorbée part leurs victoire les effusions de joie se faisant encore. Mais à une exception près le corbeau avait était aperçut part le vice capitaine de l'équipe souriant à cet vu (Nda:je parle évidement de Sugawara x) ) le chuchotant discrètement à Daichi.  
>Ce dernier jugeant qu'il fallait laisser ses deux là tranquille pour l'instant,le brun et l'argenté ayant remarqué qu'Hinata et Kageyama étaient devenues de plus en plus proche et les deux joueurs pensaient à plus que de l'amitié,laissant faire leurs duo qui n'en deviendrait que plus fort. Le passeur montant les escaliers portant toujours le jeune rouquin sur son dos,arrivant enfin à leurs chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Tanaka et Nishinoya.<br>Tobio allongeant avec délicatesse le petit roux sur le lit du bas superposé,admirant le jeune attaquant endormit caressant sa joue avec amour ne voulant réveiller le feinteur de peur de briser se moment de calme et de sérénité. Une envie irrépressible d'embrasser ce dernier saisissant le jeune garçon au yeux bleu nuit rapprochant son visage de plus en plus de celui de Shoyo,il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier sur sa peau ses lèvres fine tentante entre ouverte finissant part être rejointe par les jumelles de Kageyama,embrassant avec une douceur infinie Hinata. D'abord doucement puis il pris plus d'assurance il lui en fallait plus,les lèvres du rouquin semblé l'appeler toujours et encore plus,le jeune corbeau continuant de déposer ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Tobio sentant les petits bras de son partenaire venir s'enrouler autour de lui répondant à son baiser,l'attaquant n'en revenait pas son passeur l'aimait et ils s'embrassait à n'en plus finir leurs corps en demandant plus à chaque instant qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Mais nos deux volleyeurs dure se séparés à leurs plus grand mécontentement pour reprendre leurs air.

-Je...je...commença à bafouiller le plus grand ne sachant plus ou se mettre  
>-Encore un,le coupa le roux aussi rouge que son amant<p>

-Quoi?  
>-Encore un..murmura Hinata<p>

-Quoi encore un?  
>-Embrasse moi encore! fit ce dernier suppliant,ce petit air le rendait absolument mignon aux yeux bleus nuit du passeur,qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser langoureusement leurs langues se rencontrant,celle ci commencèrent alors un bal entre se caressant et se suçotant dans des petits bruit de suçons très agréable. Les doux et chaud fin doigts de Kageyama parcourant le petit corps de son adorable coéquipier descendant ses baisers sur sa jugulaire veillant à ne pas y laisser un suçon bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait,il voulait y laisser sa marque d'appartenance pour montrer qu'il était sien, puis prenant à pleine mains les fesses musclés du jeune garçon à la chevelure de feu. Faisant échapper à celui ci un gémissement des plus excitants. Une douce chaleur se faisant dans son bas ventre,se sentant subitement très à l'étroit. Le corbeau aimait énormément sentir Hinata tous contre lui et l'entendre haleter et gémir ne faisait qu'attiser toujours un peu plus le désir ardent du noiraud.<p>

-Kageyama..dou..doucement,haleta le plus petit toujours sous son partenaire.  
>-Désoler,mais t'est tellement mignon comme ça,tu veux que je fasse quoi diot?!<p>

-Mais je sais pas moi! tu crois que je l'ai déjà fais avec quelqu'un?!  
>-Ouais c'est vraie,admit t'il mais tu me rends dingue Hinata<p>

-De..de..moi? rougit le plus petit  
>-Si tu savais,sourit avec tendresse Kageyama embrassant une fois de plus le feinteur avec tendresse<p>

-Je..Kageyama,gémit le petit roux de plaisir haletant,je t'aime.  
>Cette réplique faisant piquer un fard des plus monumentale à ce dernier,le noiraud répondant aux sentiments du plus jeune.<br>-Moi aussi Hinata,murmura l'ébène,faisant naître un doux et tendre sincère sur les lèvres plus que tentante du rouquin,commençant à déshabiller lentement mais sûrement le plus petit,le noiraud ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer de tous son saoule son adonis aux cheveux de feu plus que désirable.  
>Nos deux jeunes amants faisant monter la température entre eux petit à petit finissant part se prouver leurs amours mutuellement dans de douce et charnelle caresses remplit de passion. Tobio s'étant fais le plus doux possible pour Shoyo qui le lui avait bien rendu. Leurs ébats torride se terminant après une bonne heure nos deux amoureux se rhabillant pour éviter les soupçons de l'équipe,Hinata s'endormant contre Kageyama ce dernier souriant tendrement aux jeune rouquin. (Nda: x) ne me tuée pas je vous laisse imaginer se qui s'est passé xD je ne veux pas choquer les plus jeunes avec mon esprit tordu uwu le lemon ça sera plus tard x) bien que cette fois c'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquais x) enfin bon)<br>Le corbeau s'allongeant au cotés de son adorable feinteur passant ses bras protecteur autour de ce dernier trouvant également le sommeil un peu plus tard.  
>Tanaka et Nishinoya trouvant leurs coéquipier endormit dans le même lit,le libéro et l'attaquant haussant les épaules se regardant en même temps<p>

-Ben qu'est ce qu'ils leurs arrivent? Hinata à eu la flemme de monter? fit Yuu montant en haut du lit  
>-Ouais sûrement,on leurs demandera demain,laissons les dormir,bailla Ryu s'allongeant dans son lit<br>Si seulement ces deux là savaient pensait kageyama qui les avaient entendue,le noiraud complètement rouge feintant le sommeil serrant son petit amoureux contre lui,umant à plein poumons son doux parfum de clémentine retrouve le sommeil le sourire au lèvres.

Hey hey voici un os Kagehina x) tous droit sortit de mon esprit de malade xD j'espère que l'os vous aura plus autant qu'a moi donnez moi vos avis ça motive *w*


End file.
